Everything Changes
by angeleyes168
Summary: Hermione changes over summer and is now not so perfect. can draco bring her out of her her missery and make her see the better life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione sat in her room and looked out the window. Snow gently fell from the cold grey sky. In the background of her thoughts Simple Plan's Perfect was playing softly. 'How can I hold on though? I thought. It's just so hard and so tempting to give up.' Her thoughts kept playing back to earlier that day.

-Flashback-

"You're a stupid Bitch... I hope you fucking get killed while you are on the train to that fucked up school... I bet the first person you run to is that fucking Harry Potter... I swear to god if you tell anyone about this you will get worse than this and yes... that's a promise" and with saying that Hermione's father slapped her face, walked out and slammed the door. 10 seconds later the tires on the family car were screeching as it went up the street.

-End of Flashback-

As Hermione sat there crying she remembered all the fun times she use to have when her family was normal. But now that her mum had passed away everything changed. She no longer had a picture perfect life that everybody wanted. She was no longer the picture perfect girl.

Hermione had changed over the summer. A lot. No longer was her hair bushy and uncontrollable. It was sleek and shinny with gorgeous curls tumbling down past her shoulders. No longer did she hide her body under clothes that were to big for her, but with fitted jeans that showed her curves and tops with small straps reaching her midriff, just showing her bellybutton. Boys were now looking as she walked past and most of the time they whistled. Hermione always blushes when this happens although she tries to hide it.

She knew her father (if you could call him that) wouldn't be back for several days, which was good for her because she went back to school tomorrow. Surprisingly enough she didn't want to go back. Going back would mean that she would have to continue acting as though her life was perfect. 'Great, just fucking great' she thought as she dried her eyes. The only good things were her friends, ohh and being Head Girl. Although being Head Girl was what she always wanted. She no longer did want it.

During the summer not only did her looks change but her attitude did as well. With everything going on at home with her father, it changed the way she use to think and act. She was no longer the shy bookworm that everyone use to think. Now she said what she wanted and if you didn't like it then they could get fucked. Yes she still studied to pass her subjects and she did (or really was) still going to give all her subjects 110%. But no longer was anyone going to put her down.

Over the holidays she had been going to the gym and she caught up with one of her old friends and they offered to teach her how to fight. So not only did she give herself a work out but also gained some more skills in the fighting department. (AN. Proberly so she can kick Pansy's ass. God that would be good to see.lol)

Her thoughts stopped when she remembered that she hadn't packed her trunk for school. 'ohh well gotta get back to the bitchy world one day' she thought as she got off her bed and started packing for her journey to Hogwarts.

AN. Ok so that was chapter1. plz review and tell me if it was ok and what you guys would like to see happen. Now obviously this is a Hermione/Draco story ok so tell me how you guys want them to get together and all that stuff. Now ill try to upload a new chapter everyday so you guys can keep reading. So once again plz plz plz plz plz plz REVIEW. Until then love ya guys. kay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione looked around her room one last time before shutting the door. After locking the front door she waited for the cab to come. 'thank god I never have to see this place again' she thought just as the cab pulled up. She got in and before she knew it they had arrived at the station. She paid (and gave him a very generous tip I might add) grad her trunk and started towards platform 9 3/4 . "WOW!!!! Hermione, you look AMAZING" screamed Ginny... Everybody turned to look and a few wolf wistles were heard. Trying to block it out she started towards Ginny who was wrapped up in Harry's arms.

"Wow, whats with the change. I mean im not complaining but what happened?" Harry asked. "umm nothing, just felt like a change" Hermione replied shyly. "well it looks.....incoming Malfoy alert" Harry said quickly. Just as Hermione turned her head Malfoy had grabbed her hand, spun her around so she was up against him and kissed her. No sooner had the kiss begun it was ended. "Well hello to you mudblood. And might I add you look Sexy!" and with saying that he winked at her and left. Hermione turned around just to see both Ginny's and Harry's mouth on the floor.

"What, I mean what the hell was that. Please don't tell me Draco Malfoy, AKA Mr Slytherin Prince just kissed you Hermione Granger AKA now Ms Griffindor Princess!!!!!!!! Wow you look good together!" ginny exclaimed while jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Ok first things first. When did I become Griffindor Princess?" Hermione asked, although dreading the answer, and by the look and Ginny's face she really regreted asking her. "well the second you walked through the barrir. Duhh. I mean HELLO!!! Didn't you see everyone looking at you.. man and I thought you were smart.. so anyway tell me. Did you get Head Girl? Please please please say you got it!!" said the girl who looked like a little child in a candy store. "Yes I did" she sighed "I got told last week". "Yay good on ya. Anyway we better get on the train before all the carrages are taken. Come on ill give you a hand" ginny said as she helped Hermione get he trunk on the train. (AN. Ginny's trunk is already on there).

Settled on the train Hermione looks out the window and tries not to think about the past. Harry and Ginny are making out in the corner and Ron who had only just made the train was watching Hermione wondering what was happeneing to her. 'Man she changed sooo much.. I wonder if somethings happened on the holidays. I mean I know she didn't want to go home but could it of been that bad? I hope she will tell us.. And that malfoy.. god I hate him. I hope he doesn't hurt her anymore than what she is at the moment, cause I don't think she can take it anymore' Just as he thought that Hermione took out her Diskman and put Simple Plan's pefect on. ' Man this is gonna be a LONG ride' she thought before she let the music take over.

AN. Ok im sorry that it is short and that ive taken so long to update. My stupid computer is playin up. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Cause im starting to already have a writers block. Any suggestions will help. Thankx Kay


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later the Hogwarts express pulled in to the station and everyone got out. As the gang looked for a carriage they heard Hagrid telling the first years over to go over to one side. Harry found a carriage and the group got in, but to everyones disappointment, so did Draco Malfoy. "sorry it was the only one left" he said as he sat next to Hermione. Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes. Ginny had a small smile on her face all the way to the castle. Just as malfoy got out Pansey started calling him over "Sorry I have to go"he said, but not before he grabbed hermiones ass and winked at her. Leaving her with a shocked expression on her face. Ginny, mind you, still had a smile on her face as she walked into the great hall.

(AN: im skipping dinner cause nothing interesting happens anyway)

Once all the plates were cleared from the tables Professor Dumbledore announced who the school prefects were, as well as the new "what is banned" list. After reminding the students that the forbidden forest is "Out of bounds" he announced the School Heads. "This year our two new heads are: Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Hermione Granger for Griffindor. Could these two Heads please come up to the table once everyone has been dismissed. Thank you, now all, please enjoy desert" and with saying that all tables were glittering with all different types of desserts.

Once everyone had been dismissed Hermione and Draco made there way up to the headmasters table. "Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, pleasant evening I hope. Now if you will please follow me. Now please remember the way as im only showing you this passage once. After trying to keep up with Dumbledore and trying to remember the way he stopped outside of a portraite of four famous people. Godrick Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. "ahh our new heads. Let me guess Gryffindor and Slytherin." Said Godrick. Hermione amd draco both nodded. "the password is 'Strwberries and Cream' but I suggest you change it every week. Once you get inside Ms Granger your room is to the left and Mr Maloy yours is to the right. Now if that is all, goodnight ill see you all at breakfeast" and with saying that Dumbledore turned on his heel and left.

At the same time Draco and Hermione said the password and the portrait swung open. Once inside both of their mouths dropped to the floor leaving them speechless. "ohh my good look at this place" Hermione exclaimed once she had regained her voice. Inside it was painted a creamy white, with a fire going in the corner. The lounge was maroon with silver cushions and a green rug lay on the floor. the doors were painted white with all of the handles gold. Even draco was surprised. I'll see you in the morning" Hermione said as she left for her room. Draco stood there for a minute then soon followed suit for a nights sleep

AN: ok soz this is short but ill try and make the net once longer promise. Keep bringing in the reviews thankx. kay


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Fast forward a couple of months-

(AN:Hermione and Draco are going out, much to Harry and Ron's dismay. Hermione is 3months pregnant with Draco's baby. Draco is "suppose" to marry Pansy but doesn't want to. And last but not least both Draco and Pansy's family are forcing them to get married and nothing anyone can do will change that. Soz bout the fast forward)

"So Draco, what are you planning to do on the coming weekend?" Hermione asked him as they lay down near the lake. "well lets see, spending time with you, spending time with you, and ohh yeah kissing you" he said just before he captured her mouth with his. Truth be told he loved being with Hermione. Hell he loved her full stop. Which was why he had to do this now before he lost his nerve. "Hermione" he said as he pulled back from the kiss, "I understand if you don't but yeah anyway" he pulled her up and got down on one knee. "I love you so much, which is why I was wondering, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up for her to see. 'omg omg omg omg omg omg' hermione's mind kept saying. "I... I... OMG YES!!!!!!!!"she screamed as she pulled draco up to her and hugged him. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged her back. Once they departed he took out the ring and put it on her finger. All she could do was just stare at it in amazment.

Two months later

Hermione was on her way to her muggle studies class eating an ice-cream with chocolate topping when pansy pulled her aside. "don't you think you should loose some weight Granger. I mean you are getting a bit Fat. Actually not a bit fat you are fat" she sneared, before Hermione could say anything pansy had left. Suddenly Hermione didn't feel like going to class anymore so she left for the heads dormitory instead. Once inside she went straight to her room to bed. She woke up to A owl tapping on the window. She got up and let it in. it held out its leg and once she untied the letter the owl left. 'I wonder what this is about' she thought as she opened it. She knew it wasn't a teacher because she knew what their owls looked like.

Dear Ms Granger,

It is my pleasure to inform you that for your own safety LEAVE MY SON ALONE!!! Now I know you are pregnant so read this carefully... under no circumstances are you and my son getting married. How do I know this? Well let's just say I have eyes and ears inside of this castle. Now unless both you and your child want to die. End this relationship with my son NOW or suffer the consequences. And because of my sons foolishness to get you, a MUDBLOOD pregnant if you don't leave him alone he to will suffer the consequences for disobeying us. He is to marry Pansy. Now if you cant see that then you are stupider then I thought. So im telling you once again. LEAVE DRACO ALONE!!!!!

Your regards

Lucious Malfoy

Once Hermione had read the letter it burned itself up. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as she went downstairs to the lounge room. Just to see Draco lying on the lounge with Pansy on top of him. And from what Hermione could see they had no clothes on. She ran back upstairs and collapsed on her bed. Tears poured down her face as she cried herself asleep.

The next morning instead of going to class Hermione went to go see Professor Dumbledore. "Suger Quill" she said to the gargoyle. She decended down the stairs and into the headmasters office. "I take it this isn't a good thing is it MS Granger?" he asked as Hermione sat down. "No sir it's not" she mumbled, "I was wondering professor, and you will proberly say no, but I wanted to know if it was possible to leave this school and go to attend a muggle school with some of my muggle friends. I cant cope here sir. Of course I will still want to be learnt what everyone else is doing. But that is if it is possible". "well I don't see there being a problem with it" and with aying that hermiones head shit up, "If you can get me the name of this school and if you can get some accomidation then yes it is fine. However at night I will send a professor to the house and this person will teach you all you need to know. Now I understand that some of your friends are from thw wizarding world but are doing the exact same thing, going to a muggle school by day learning wizarding things by night so if you want to live with them then say the word and I will arrange it all" he said smiling. "Umm th..thank yo professor. To tell you the truth I thought you would have said no. but thank you so much. This really means a lot to me"Hermione said feeling happier then ever before. " I expect it does Ms Granger. And I figure that the turn of events have to do with the letter you received yesterday. And don't worry my dear. The every letter that comes into this castle is scaned for any threats and it just so happened that when this one was scanned it come straight to me. And it more so projected what it said. So when do you want to leave?", "umm I was hoping later tonight or tomorrow sir?" she said hopefully. "well lets make it tomorrow so you can pack. Now I want you to report to my office first thing in the morning so I can apparate you there. Now take care of that baby Ms Granger and don't cry yourself to sleep tonight. You may go' he said leaving hermine dumbfounded as to how he knew about the baby. "umm yes sir. Good night" she replied before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up to knocking on her door. "Come in" she said as she finished getting dressed. "Umm Hermione I just thought id see how you were doing. I didn't see you yesterday and I was wondering if you were alright?" Draco said as he kissed her. But Hermione turned her head away. "Just leave please Draco, go be with Pansy and leave me the hell alone" Hermione said before going to get her trunk. She took 3 steps before Draco grabbed her wrist and demanded and explanation. "You really want on e do ya. Well here ya go. Im LEAVING!!! Yeah that's right leaving. Why u might ask. So I can get the hell away from seeing you and pansy fucking each other on the couch and so I can raise my kid in peace where my fiancée's parents aren't going to kill me. Yeah that's right kill me. I got a letter the other day saying that they knew about us and if I didn't leave u they would kill ma and my baby. Stuff that Draco. Then I walk downstairs just to see you and pansy going at it like there's no tomorrow. If you wanted her why didn't you just break it off with me? God. Guys... and with that she kneed him n the balls, grabbed her trunk and walked out the door to Dumbledore's office.

Once she got there she had controlled her tears but she wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Ahh Ms Granger. Now before we go please sit down I have some news to tell you and it isn't about you leaving. Now first of all I would like you to remain quiet while I tell you this. Ok here we go. Hermione I was asked to tell you this by a letter that was sent to me your Aunt Kathy. Now this is going to hurt but it is the truth. Hermione the Grangers aren't your real parents. Your real parents are dead however, they just so you know were Patricia and Michael Johnson. Now im sure you have heard of them. They were the last couple to come out of Gryffindor and Slytherin. But they were your parents. Did you ever wonder why the sorting hat wanted to put you in slytherin? This is the reason.. Now I know this is a shock to you but please try to under stand. Your real parents were killed by Voldemort the same night that Harry Potter's parents were killed. Now the mother that you grew up with is your God mother and your god father is Severus Snape." , "What... what. My god father?" she exclaimed. "Yes ms granger, your god father. You weren't suppose to find out until your 18th birthday however under the circumstances it is best that you knew now." A voice said from the corner. Hermione turned around and saw Snape coming towards them.

"I don't understand. How did you know my parents? She asked with a surprised look on her face. "Ok well basicly your parents were a year younger then me in school and me and your father being in the same house got on and yeah that's pretty much it" snape said scratching his oily head. "Ok now ms granger. Professor Snape is going to be your teacher. For two reasons. You want to focus more on your potions marks then anything so it would be good for him to teach you. And also so you two can know about each other. Now shall we get going time is running out" the headmaster said as he got up. "umm yeah, ill see you later professor Snape" she said as she walked over to the headmaster, and within a couple of seconds she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"HERMIONE!!!!!!" three people screamed. "AHHHHHH!!!!OMG" Hermione exclaimed. "Your pregnant!!!" the three people scream again. "umm yeah about that.." she started to say but the breath was knocked out of her as they all hugged her. Hermione started crying. "Ohhh darling don't cry its ok, I promise" one of the guys said. Hermione turned to look and saw Chris. "CHRIS!!!!" she exclaimed and ran over to him. He spun her around and kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful how are you?" he asked wiping away her tears. "im ok. Ive just been told of some family things" she said softly. "yeah we know about that. Dumbledore told us all last night. Don't worry if you need us we are here" Cassy one of the other girls said. "thankx guys it means a lot." She said just as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "ms granger it is time for me to leave however I will be back from time to time and I hope you will come back to Hogwarts to show us all the baby."he said with stars in his eyes. "Of course professor. And thank you for everything" "think nothing of it Hermione. Ill see you later. Ohh yes and I have booked you in for a ultrascan for the baby. Don't be later it is at 2:15pm today in London I believe you know which one im talking about. Goodbye and take care" then there was a pop.

"Wow. Angeleyes I have already taken your stuff upstairs it's in the room you always stay in. now can I come to it please please please" Chris said just as cassy and brent came down the stairs. "Yeah can we come to" they pleaded. "Fine lets go" she said as they got there stuff to leave. 15minutes later they pulled up at the pregnancy place. (AN:I don't know the name of the places where you got the ultra sound thingy done) "Ok lets go" Hermione said as they got out of the car.

"Hello, im Hermione Granger, I have an appointment for 2.15" Hermione said to the woman behind the counter. "Ahh yes Hermione. Dumbledore said you would be coming in, just sit down the doctor will be out in a minute to see you" the woman said smiling. "OK thank you" Hermione said before taking a seat. After talking to her friends for a couple of minutes about school and that type of stuff the doctor came out. "Hermione Granger. You may take one person inside im sorry but that is the rules" the doctor said as he saw they 3 she was sitting with. "Umm ok then. Sorry guys umm is it ok if cassy comes in?" she asked nervously. "Sure Hermione its ok. We understand the whole girly thing anyway." "Thanks guys. Let's go cassy" she said as they went with the doctor.

"Now Hermione hop up on the bed please so we can get started" the doctor said as he connected some wires to a machine. Hermione did as she was told and waited. "Ok now this is going to be cold ok"he said as he put some jelly on her stomach. "Ohh yeah just a little" she said sarcastically as she flinched from the cold. Cassy and the doctor just laughed. "Ok now if you just watch the screen you will be able to see your baby and hear it's heart beat" the jo said.(AN: im sick of saying doctor so his name is jo) Jo put a device on her stomach and roled it around and soon enough you could see and hear the baby. "ok now do you want to know the sex of your baby?" jo asked. "yes" replied an anxious Hermione. "ok well congradulations you have a healthy baby......"

(AN: soz but im not gonna tell you till next chapter. Lol. Soz. Keep the reviews coming and just so you know the next chapter will be when she is in labour.lol. I know im mean. Luv ya guys. Keep the reviews commin. kay


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Four months later

"I CANT DO THIS ANY MORE!!! I HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE!" screamed Hermione as she tried to relax from pushing her baby. "Come on Ms Granger, two more pushes and that's it" the midwife said to her, trying to get her to push. "FUCK THIS, WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING. IM GONNA KILL THE SON-OF-A-BITCH-MOTHER-FUCKER WHO DID THIS TO ME!!!AHHHHHHHH" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The nurses out in the corridor looked towards the door and winced knowing how much it hurt to give birth. "Come on Hermione one more then you can see your baby" Chris said as he tried to sooth his cousin down. "AHHHHHH FUCK YOU ALL. YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING THIS IF THIS WAS YOU. HERE IS YA FUCKING LAST PUSH" she screamed as she gave the last and final push... everyone cheered as the midwife cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"Congratulations Ms Granger. Would you like to see your son now!" the midwife said happily. "Hell yes" Hermione smiled sleepily. The nurse gave Hermione her baby. Hermione looked down at her son and smiled. When you held you baby in your arms everything else in the world disappeared. "What are you going to name him Hermione?" Cassy asked her. "Damien Kyle Johnson" Hermione replied. "I didn't tell anyone this but I changed my last name last week. Granger isn't really for me. I have to remember my parents some way" she said while glancing down at her son.

(AN: another time skip sorry)

8 months later

Hermione was at home finishing her homework in the lounge room while Damien was playing in his cot. "Ding Dong" the doorbell went. Hermione looked at her son to make sure he was ok and opened the door up. "Ms Granger good to see you!" said a man with a long beard and starry eyes. "Professor Dumbledore great to see you. I'm good. Please come in" she said as she stood aside to let him in. "Ahh nice house. Where is everyone?" he said once he sat down. "Shopping. It's a day off of school so while I do homework they decided to do some shopping." She said she gave Damien his bottle.

"he's getting big isn't he" Dumbledore said "I remember when he was only 3 weeks old and you took him to see us. Seems like only yesterday. Now anyway I cameto ask you if you and your friends would like to come to your school later on today. You see as a school trip a certain number of students from your year at Hogwarts came here. They are staying and I know it would be good for you to see Harry and all of your friends again." "say yes please Hermione.please" pleaded 3 very tired people from the door. "Ok then, considering I have to hand this paper in today anyway. What time professor?" she said glancing at the clock. "what ever time is suitable for you Hermione. Now I have to go but ill see you later. Good bye" he said as Hermione showed him ok.

"You ok Hermione?" Chris asked when he saw Hermione's expression once the door was closed. "No. Draco Malfoy AKA Damien's father is going to be there. After all he is Head boy" she said sighing. Ohh well I better get Damien ready. Anyone wanna help me? She asked looking at them all. "Yeah I will" yelled out Brent from the kitchen doorway. Hermione picked up Damien and headed up the stairs with Brent in toe.

30minutes later Damien, Hermione, Brent, Chris and Cassy were in the car off to Jamaroo High school.

(AN: soz bout the name I couldn't think of one. Anyway what did you think? Review and tell me. And tell the truth. Thankx kay


End file.
